


The strangest of dreams

by Shackett74



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackett74/pseuds/Shackett74
Summary: Jane Shepard has had some very vivid and lucid dreams since her resurrection, as if she’s really there.Did she bring a new ability with her back to life?Takes places just before the event of ch 8 (3) in Transformations and Beginnings Anew part II.____”He held back potentially confusing emotions and watched over her from afar.From the sideline as the fellow soldier he also was.And from the shadows as the secretly intrigued and captivated man.But first and foremost from above as the ever condoning and supportive Admiral.”
Relationships: Steven Hackett/Female Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Cosmic_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cosmic_Elf/gifts).

> With the wonderful song of Venezuelan artist Carlos Baute in my playlist for the last couple of months, an urge to write Shackett dancing to this song had become stronger and stronger in me.  
But I didn't know what to make of it since romantic dancing might not fit into either the ME-timeline, or the last two chapters of my series about Hackett and Co. 
> 
> Then two things or ideas, took form. One was the idea that what if Shepard's perceptiveness somehow changed when she was dead, so that she sometimes step into a world in between the sleeping and wake? As in the mental or astral plane where truths might be revealed or more clearly seen?  
The other idea was that if Jane and Steven were to meet in such a place, or dream, Shepard would meet the man - Steven, and not the Admiral - Hackett. 
> 
> Fair enough. And I guess it fits my overall aim to get to know the character Steven Hackett better. So I sat down writing and the environment, milieu, setting a s o come over me instantly. 
> 
> The most intriguing aspect of this one fic might however be when let Steven start translating Baute's spanish lyric's into English, and I as the writer encounter one of Baute's sentences that Steven reveals to Jane: 
> 
> "Your sixth sense dreams of me and I know that soon we'll be together".
> 
> That, dear reader was a really cool, ahaa-moment for me, because believe it or not I hadn't translated the lyrics before then and knew absolutely nothing of that sentence when I first got the idea of this one shot and Shepard dreaming a clairvoyant dream..
> 
> Seems to me this pairing really wants to BE. <3

"How the hell did I end up _here_?" astonished surprise ripped through Jane Shepard, _I fell asleep and now I'm_ here... _wherever that is._

Maybe it was her conversations with Hackett and his references to music during their previous chat that remained on her mind and influenced her subconscious, because falling asleep tonight had sent her into a seriously vivid and enchanting dream.

_Who knows, maybe I brought some new ability with me back from that tranquil resting place_?. She'd had one or two of those since she woke up on the Lazarus research station.

And _this_ sure felt like one of those dreams all right, completely lucid and vivid albeit with no clue as to why she was in some sort of banquet setting in something reminding of a castle.  
_But it's on Earth, then_.

Somewhat wide-eyed, or perhaps wild-eyed, Jane looked around at the enormous banquet hall filled with beautifully dressed men and women.

Round tables with white cloths hanging down their sides, were scattered along the grey stone walls of this giant hall, and long white candles on every table bathed sitting guests in a warm shimmering light. And from an arched stone ceiling hung crystal chandeliers, so colossal they made Shepard’s jaw drop. 

The atmosphere was serene yet warm and friendly, with guests standing or sitting in groups talking quietly and politely, while a few couples even danced.  
_A walz, is it?_ Jane knew everything about weapons but nothing of ballroom dancing really, or hardly any other kind of dancing to be fair, so her instinctive guess surprised her.

A pent-up snicker left her mouth at the sudden idea that whatever this place was, it might - just might - give some extra knowledge?  
  
Exploring the vast banquet hall she came to a large, wooden gate she peered out of and glimpsed beautiful sunset that wrapped in a lush greenery in soft colors. A paved walkway with stairs led down to what looked like a giant garden, or gardens. Small groups or couples strolled about outside, although she still recognized no familiar faces.  
  
As she carefully walked around - as gracefully she possibly could considering her tight dress, and explored the unfamiliar environment, Jane discreetly tried to get a better view at herself at the same time. She only saw laces of gold and peach from her abdomen and down, and lavender blue further down towards her feet. Amazement over the wonderful dress gave her goosebumps and she gave up a surprising sniff at that, unused as she was to an outfit like this. But it felt good too, strangely enough. _That’s interesting, the soldier hasn’t taken over the woman completely, then._

Her muscular arms were bare and had initially made her feel vulnerable but had quickly adjusted. She strolled away from the wooden door, not wanting to stand on the same spot poking on her self as she was some sort of a lunatic. Discretely looking around she was relieved no one seemed to taken notice.

Jane hadn’t come all the way around the hall when she stopped dead in her tracks.  
Disbelief evident in her face, she was quite sure of _that,_ she saw the first familiar face for the evening.

But it was a face belonging to a friend, and long-dead at that.

"Ashley?.."

Astonishment made her unable to move and she simply stood there dumbfounded and glued to the spot as a grinning Ash approached her with swift strides.

Jane’s eyes instantly filled with tears of guilt and sorrow and wordlessly embraced the comrade she’d left to die on Virmire.  
Ashley felt so solid and warm, so very much alive - and it felt great and very confusing at the same time.

"But you're _dead_?!” was the first genius thing she blurted out.

”Hey, some say the same of you Skipper!” Ash retorted, grinning widely.

“And this is a dream..right?" she managed to ask Ash.

"Come now, Shepard. _I_ may be dead but I'm not so sure _this_ is a dream. Not entirely, at least."

Jane’s tears rapidly turned into happy ones but felt reluctant to let go of Ash. She didn't remember Ash to be this relaxed and...joyous, being “at peace”, but it suited her well. 

"Hey Ash where the heck are we? Is this some sort of an Alliance ball or banquet? Jane asked incredulously.  
  
"How the hell am _I_ supposed to know? It's _your_ dream, Commander." Enigmatically Ash winked at Jane and took a step back eyeing Shepard's dress.  
  
"Never thought I'd say this - or even see you in a gown like this, but that dress is you, Shepard. You look magnificently beautiful!  
Have you seen yourself?" 

Suddenly Jane felt embarrassed, like a teenage schoolgirl on her first Prom,

"Naah, now you're making fun of me, Ash."

"Alright, you haven't then, but there's a mirror over there", she resolutely took Jane under an arm and more or less dragged her over to a tiny bar with a mirrored wall, chitchatting meanwhile. In Shepard’s opinion Ash looked quite stunning herself in a pink gown enhancing her beautiful olive skin.  
  
_Ohhh_, was however all Jane managed to say when she saw her reflection in the mirror. The bartender threw her an appreciative glance too.

Her hair looked lovely with soft curls falling down on the left side of her head while the right was swept back in a seemingly intricate hairdo, it was a little hard to see in the mirror, but Ash seemed positively impressed. Jane loved the makeup too, especially when she rarely wore much else than some mascara. This was a delicate makeup made to enhance her blue-green eyes, cheeks and skin.  
And now her lips looked sensually full with a lipstick not too strong and not too discrete either.

But the dress was absolutely extraordinary and easily the most beautiful gown she'd ever worn. _And will wear too, given my line of work, _she added silently.  
A soft peach in the bottommost texture was covered with delicious layers and patterns of lace in creme, light brown and gold, all the way down to her hips where the peach was more creme colored, before slowly changing into a beautiful lavender around her knees and down to her feet.

Her arms were bare from the shoulders down to her hands, revealing finely toned muscles, while a high collar elegantly marked her long neck. It fit tightly to her upper body down to her hips where it loosened a little flowing down her legs, revealing a long left leg slit up above her knee and just a tiny train of lavender behind her.

"Woow", she gasped at the exquisite dress. Ash's soft chuckle brought Jane back and she smiled broadly at her dead friend. 

"Yeah, I suppose that's one way to call it", Ash interposed ironically before adding,

"and that's what the men here also think.." Ash bridled her neck in a certain direction adding, "Especially the Admiral over there..."

"What! Is _he_ here?" Jane stood dumbfounded, eyes searching in the direction Ash hinted, and fair enough, standing with a group of men in a gorgeous black tuxedo, with a hand nonchalantly in the pocket of his pants, eyeing her - no, actually _ogling_ her, was Hackett.  
That grizzled, strikingly handsome face she would recognize everywhere.  
He didn't acknowledge her though, only stared with those piercing light blue eyes at her now and then.  
Frankly, the Admiral most _definitely_ ogled, and it raised her temperature considerably.

_And this dream only gets weirder_ she mumbled to herself, but Ash had obviously heard her mumbling and interposed quietly, with a serenity to her voice,  
"I think that's the second honorary guest for the evening, Jane." 

Shepard hardly heard her friend's words as she took in the man she'd been foolishly in love with for so darn long now.  
Steven Hackett looked dazzling in his tightly fit black tuxedo, white shirt and bow tie. His jacket was unbuttoned revealing a black vest hinting at a fit and muscular waist. _That man is dangerously hot. Too much so for his own good - and mine._

Something was different with him but then it hit her - it was his warm, relaxed aura and carefree smiles, in between the dark looks he threw over at her direction. 

And in between her hot, excited flushes it brought her sincere joy to see him cheerful and without any worries like this. 

With knees and legs made into spaghetti by the darn - hot - looks from her admiral, she decisively turned around, desperately needing a frakking break or else she would melt into a pool on the floor.  
Expecting to face Ash again Jane found herself standing alone and puzzled. Ashley seemed to have more or less vanished into thin air. 

Confused Jane went looking for Ashley among the relaxed but anonymous groups of people, but Ash remained nowhere to be found.  
Finally she went outside to search and catch some fresh air meanwhile.

It was then Shepard felt more than heard someone coming up behind her, and a deep male voice clearing his throat.  
"Hmphmm, Jane Shepard... You’re not trying to run away from me, are you?..."  
  
Curious Shepard turned around, carefully not to step on the small train of her lower dress, only to look into Hackett's eyes, warm and playful.  
The way his voice sounded when he said her name, like a purring caress, made chills ripple through her body like a shudder, and one reaction Jane sincerely hoped didn't show outwardly.

Reaching forward into something of a courteous bow, Hackett slowly took her hand in his and brought it to his warm lips. Only to let them ghost over the skin of her hand, while his eyes never left her face one moment.

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight, Shepard.."

At his honest compliment she cocked her head, found some resolve and took him in with a lifted, mischievous eyebrow.

"_Dito_, Admiral.."

An amused smile once more teased at the corners of his mouth, her comment not dissuading him at all. And why should it, she asked herself.

"Please, say ’Steven’. Tonight there’s no Admiral here, Shepard. And no Commander. Just us.”

Hackett’s reply was swift and he threw her an appreciative look more suited for a bedroom than at a banquet, from her face and down, taking in her dress and curves. He did it deliberately, showing her clearly of that which he normally always hid. She was blown away by the intensity in his face.

”Alright then, si..teven...” she interrupting his bold admiration.

“And with _your_ tantalizing appearance in that dress I thought it best to ask you for a dance before someone else snatches you from me..."

”That so, Steven?” She lifted an eyebrow and couldn't stop a purring in her voice that responded to his gazing and comment.   
  
“Aye, it is indeed, Jane”, he smiled widely - something she’d never seen him do before - and bid her his arm. Not a hint of embarrassment at his ogling was apparent in his face.

What a remarkable turn of events, Shepard concluded incredulous, only to realize his content grin erased ten years from his grizzled and usually serious features just like that.

  
_It makes him look so much more attainable, open and less formal_.  
_He should indeed smile more often,_ she concluded and decided she could look for Ash later - if Jane didn’t wake up first, that was.

Together they strolled inside again, arm in arm, and she glanced over at him asking him carefully,

”Is this a dream?..”

Confusion and satisfaction wrestled inside with anticipation and the nice feel of his strong arm in hers.

The rough, chuckle leaving his throat had an unspoken, loaded undertone to it, as of a fire he carefully contained. And it most definitely sent ecstatic chills up and down her spine.

”Damn if I know, coriña. But it feels vivid and real alright, and I intend to keep you to myself for as long as I can tonight!"

They passed some of the tables on their stroll to the large open floor in the middle of the hall where more couples had joined in. But still no glimpse of familiar faces, and Ash where nowhere to be seen either. 

It was as if this dream - that didn’t feel dreamlike at all, and this place, was intended for the two of _them_ somehow. Then Jane suddenly recalled Ash’s comment of ’the second honorary guest’ just before she met Hackett. Unintentionally her eyebrows narrowed at the mystery, but the soldier in her told her to let it go and focus on what she knew.

Like that it was the first close contact with Hackett she’d ever had, besides some handshakes. Now her arm rested in his with her hand and fingers lightly placed on his muscular arm, warm underneath the black tuxedo fabric as if it welcomed her touch.

The open space in the middle of the hall had slowly begun to fill with dancing couples and Steven moved them into the center and turned toward her.  
  
“Shall we dance, milady?”  
  
An earnest and delicate laughter left her at the formal yet jolly question. Breathless and smiling, Jane only managed to nod as he carefully took her in his arms, his eyes brimful with anticipation and emotions she couldn't place.

Two of their warm, calloused hands met and grasped each other while his right hand landed lightly on her back, directly over the narrow opening in her dress.

She focused on how it felt to be so close to the man of her dreams after years of longing born out of a naive but stubborn crush that refused to die. 

While their bodies barely touched, she still noticed a surprisingly firm and muscular hand and shoulder against her hands and it made Jane feel as if she was charged and sparked. Their chests merely touched but instead she felt an intoxicating scent of a masculine cologne mixed with his own, and it made her body go haywire, especially between her legs.

_No desk Admiral there_, the satisfactory insight came and went in a blushing rush at all the sensations his strong limbs and body awoke in her, when they began dancing.

What he awoke in her wasn’t like anything Jane ever felt before. She'd experienced attraction of varying degrees before of course, but nothing like...this. It was as if their bodies’ movements and shared gazing created something, _more... _Once more she stopped analyzing and simply abandoned herself into the sensations he created in her. 

They enjoyed the rest of their first dance in relaxed silence when Steven saw Jane stiffen slightly and looking at someone behind him.  
He turned his head to see a man in Shepard’s age, smiling invitingly at Jane and most definitely about to ask for the next dance.  
Hackett let out a quiet snort and gave the man a stern look transmitting something along “get lost, pal”.

It was enough to make the guy make a hasty retreat. Just a fraction of pleased satisfaction was visible in his face when he looked at her and gave her back a circling caress, pulling her just a little closer at the same time.

"Hope you don’t mind but there is not a chance in hell I let some male put his hands on you tonight. Dream or not."

She was quiet for a while before she answered with amusement in her voice,

"I like the new upfront You very much.."

He lifted an eyebrow, "oh, that _so_, my lady?", teasing her as she fell into his rhythm and the next song that seemed to be about a man ‘thinking out loud’.

“Mostly oldies on the jukebox tonight, eh?” 

Grinning he said, “yes and thank the Lord for that! The beat music was made about 200 years ago”.

Bantering he added, “And from the rumors I've heard about your dancing, well let's just say I’m surprised, Shepard...” His mischievous comment didn’t dissuade her the least, instead Jane joined in.

”Me too, truth to tell!”

“Maybe this _is_ a dream then”, he chuckled softly and heartfelt as she joined in, and the raw yet soft sound made him want to pull her closer to him.  
  
She felt amazing in his arms and against his body, and raw desire made it difficult not to pull her even closer and let his hands explore her enchanting curves.

Quite frankly he found her drop-dead gorgeous in that dress, and for a moment he wondered if he should reveal that when he saw her tonight, she'd been the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Instead he carefully let his thumb move along the seam of the narrow slit back at her dress, touching her sensitive and delicate skin next to her spine in a few small, circling caresses, so light his fingers almost merely ghosted over the skin. 

“But the main thing is I get to spend it with you tonight” he added genuinely and heartfelt simply relishing the feel of her warm, strong body so close to him.

Encouraged by his comment and careful caress on her back, Jane boldly snuggled in her face and nose at the sensitive skin of his neck above his tuxedo collar and took a deep breath of that earthy, wonderful male scent that was only his.

At that she felt his body stiffening and his grip around her tightened as he felt her warm breath underneath his ear. To her surprise he shuddered and let go of her other hand only to draw her yet a little closer.  
They just stood like that for a while. Swaying more than dancing, occupied by the nearness of the other.

Then a sensual whisper in her ear, made her step lightly on his foot...

”Would it aghast you if I admitted I've always thought you're beautiful, Shepard?..."

Dumbfounded and astonished she still managed a heartfelt grin and regretfully let her nose leave its place at the edge of his collar.

"Noo, why should I?" she quickly blurted out, but at least it was a joyful blurt-out because his compliment made her heart sing and her feet once more feel like they were floating above the floor.

He gave her one of those patient and composed looks she knew was the Admiral’s, and waited calmly for her to develop her line of thoughts.

"It's just that I could never have guessed, St..Admir..en.. "  
They burst out in a genuine laughter at her slip and mix of names, only to put her hands bravely around his neck in a quite informal gesture, taking a moment to collect her self and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, sir.. oohh for fuck's _sake_, Jane!"

Now she was annoyed _and_ laughing, but when she in emphasis unintentionally let go of her hands around him, Hackett once more had his hands around her waist in the same instant, intent on not letting her create any distance between them.

Amused he saw the great Shepard blushing, something he found much charming, and in that same instant he felt her hands once more slowly move up his shoulders and stroke the hair in his neck before she seemingly embarrassed moved in considerably closer to him, almost cuddling.

"Either I sink through the floor, or we simply dance and enjoy this wonderful song for a while..."

Hackett hardly heard what she said overwhelmed as he was by the new and wondrous sensation of _her_, snuggle herself in like that in his arms, pressing herself close to his chest.  
  
Quickly he wrapped his arms tighter around her, let his hands explore her hips and back for just a moment before he simply savored the moment and stroked the back of her head in a light caress.

"Of course, Jane... Though I didn't know there would be such...overwhelming reactions to my compliment...."

His chortle was equally playful and tender when he heard her low voice purring from somewhere under his ear and her breath tickling his neck.  
_Gods, it feels like I’m going to catch fire soon_, a heavy exhale left him. 

"and you're such a full-blown tease underneath that imposing mask, aren't you Steven?..." 

"Hmm yes, I realize my Admiral's cover might’ve been blown..."

Their banter seemed to increase along with the mounting tensions between them.

"Out there," she felt him nod and knew he meant outside this - her - dream, "I rarely allow anything but the Admiral to show.. and especially not when it comes to you, Shepard..."

At those words she turned her head from her haven above his tuxedo collar and his neck to look at him. And their noses almost collided before realizing their lips where only inches away from each other.

Jane saw his self-control slip and glance e with a lustful glimmer in his eyes looking down at her lips with a serious, unreadable expression.   
Then the devil flew into her and she found herself making a very deliberate, pressing roll with her hips against his, and felt his large hands grasp her more tightly.

"I think it's _you_ who are the tease here?... Maybe you shouldn't play with fire.”  
He said it mesmerized and huskily with blue eyes that was considerably darker, as they drilled into hers with a vehement presence radiating from them.

It took her breath away and she caught herself gasping. At that his eyes instantly slid down to her separated lips. Something in him snapped and his lips finally met hers, followed by a mutual sound of satisfaction from them."

Then it hit her she could feel the effect her taunting roll and their kiss had on him further down his waist. For some reason she found herself much pleased with that sign of her effect on him. Frankly she had more or less an ocean between her legs so no reason to be smug...

With a tremendous effort he pulled free from their kissing before it went awry completely and he took her right there standing on the dance floor. His nostrils flared of the restraint and took a deep breath and an even longer exhale before they dared shot a glance at each other again.

"I don't give a damn if anyone sees, but right now we both play with fire, girl. He said it silently, as if it had been the most natural thing in the world, and caressed her cheek.  
"Care for some fresh air?", he suggested and offered her his arm.

Outside in the chill evening, the lush greenery was lit here and there by beautiful floating lights and candles and they simply stood there next to each other watching the beautiful light while collecting their thoughts and emotions for a while. She stood with her hands on the same wall he was leaning towards next to her, both equally careful not to look at each other right then.   
  
“Are you cold?” He didn’t wait for her to answer but took off his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around her naked arms and shoulders. 

Jane looked over at him with a grateful little smile on her beautiful face.

“Thanks”

And he couldn’t - didn’t want to - resist to run his fingers over her cheek in a supple and gentle motion. 

A deep exhale left him and he let himself drown in her eyes for a moment.  
  
"So..I suppose it's not entirely foolish of me to presume that your actions tonight indicate an..interest for me, then?

His words were surprisingly probing, she noticed but knew him well enough to know he preferred no-nonsense. 

"Look, Steven...Truth is that you've had me for years... I just never thought..it went both ways, you being an Admiral and all...So I’ve always presumed my feelings for you were a naive crush after the unreachable...”

Her voice trailed off and Hackett's thick, grizzled eyebrows shot up to the dark sky. Her revelation momentarily bereft him of all words, instead, he once more placed a hand at her jaw, his thumb caressing the lines of her full lips in a sensuously slow caress.

Commander Jane Shepard had feelings for him for _years_? He couldn’t grasp this revelation entirely, it was unfathomable, incredulous and wonderful at the same time! Hackett felt the Admiral in him question the appropriacy of it all, but a dream or not - tonight the Admiral didn’t have a say at all.

In his eyes shone a bright new light, of pure astonished happiness - it was all she could tell and unquestionably enough for her.

Dream or not, she knew the truth when she saw it.

"That, I couldn't have guessed, Shepard.." He finally managed to say as he shook his head in an incredulous amazement and suddenly burst out, "Dammit woman! And you think _I'm_ all formal and composed?!.. But you sure fooled me."

And there it was again, that liberating, spirited laugh from her that he loved already.

”But you _are _the very definition of professional correctness, _sir_..” her teasing remark pulling ranks all of a sudden, lured a frustrated laugh out of him as well. 

“Perhaps you and I both have a certain need for a formality when we work? It makes me feel safe somehow, I guess", she said and glanced over to him, only to see him nod.

"I'm with you".  
Steven’s voice subsided as if he knew there was more she needed to reveal.  
  
_That man has an almost supernatural perceptiveness_, and decided now was as good time as any to finish her emotional revelation - before her courage flew out the airlock.

"I've never seen you this carefree and it suits you, Steven”.  
She looked out through the darkness before adding with emphasis, "And I like it, you, _very _much... and have for a long, long time." 

He was out of words again, but inside emotions made it feel as if he was about to explode.   
Yes, he knew his self-discipline was well known - but this amazon rivaled him when she wanted to.

Before the debriefing on Normandy and especially tonight, he hadn’t had a clue.

_What a revelation this night had brought, this.. dream... Astonishing indeed. _

And with that conclusion he once more offered his arm to walk inside for another dance - or two. He needed his arms around her again and could go on all night dancing with her close to him.

...  
The feelings that were revealed between them, openly and implied, quickly increased their already mounting tension as he took her into his arms and led them into a dance.

The oldie playing at the moment had lovely rhythms to it and really sweet lyrics, Jane thought and hummed along with it making Steven whisper its title in a low, sensual voice into her ear. "Stand by me" by BB King", his lips ghosting over her ear, sending delicate chills through her making her cuddle both face and body closer to him.

And the sensations the music awoke in him together with her cuddling and carefully exploring hands, one slowly wandering down his dorsi muscle underneath his shoulder while the other on his chest, making it very difficult for Steven Hackett to think straight.

Instead his thumb carefully made a breakaway gliding underneath the seam of the narrow slit on the lower back of her dress, ghosting over her soft skin and teasing her as much as her hands did him.

His light caresses sent exquisite chills through Jane, and when she let out something a whimper she felt the muscles in his jawline move in what must have been a smile or grin.  
_  
He knows exactly what he’s doing_, upon which another tiny gasp might have left her as his other hand boldly ventured further down, to position itself at her waist, swaying together to the wonderful music.

Duty had always came first to Hackett, that was simply the order of things in his life and had become even more evident so through the years. He loved his work and the Navy and supposed that it, among other things, was why he’d never acknowledged the non-professional aspects of his fascination for this particular N7.  
Shepard’s rank was unfortunately also of importance, not so much to him perhaps, but to others.  
But that Shepard was twenty years his junior bothered him to some extent.

So Hackett supposed he’d more or less unconsciously found it futile to acknowledge any emotions, thus held it back, concluding it was better to watch over the Commander from a distance and thinking his intrigue eventually would subside.   
  
And yet he never was far away, keeping her close to Fifth fleet and its N7 resources.  
Hackett watched her from the sideline as the fellow soldier he also was.  
And from the shadows as the secretly intrigued and captivated man when it didn’t subside.  
But first and foremost from above as the ever condoning and supportive Admiral.

How would he reveal something like _that_, Hackett wondered as he held this beautiful, spirited, capable yet compassionate woman and warrior in his arms?

Then a new song started with four guitar chords, followed by some frail Spanish words, and Steven listened carefully. Soon he chuckled and whispered in her ear.  
"I want to translate some of these lyrics to you, cariño, from my heart to yours.. ...

It turned out the song was wonderful dancing to, and the words he whispered in her ear made her knees weak.

_Maybe it wasn't a coincidence to meet you. _He looked deeply into her mesmerizing eyes now so full of wonder and didn't hold back anything in his eyes.  
_  
Maybe it was destiny's work. _Steven pulled her closer to him, his right hand exploring her smooth, silky skin on her lower back well inside the fabric of her dress, but now he didn’t care at all. 

_Your sixth sense dreams of me... _Caressing her jaw he kissed her carefully and let his tongue request entrance. He wanted to taste her, something Jane willingly let him, especially when his eyes looked like dark blue, burning embers.

He was a wonderful kisser, she gave him that, perceptive and with a soft tongue circling and exploring hers, determined yet careful. Jane didn’t exactly know what she’d envisioned it to be, more demanding and admiral-like perhaps? _Whatever__ that felt like..._

They came up for air and he whispered  
_and I know that soon we'll be together_.

She watched him look at her with eyes filled with a vulnerable longing and hunger mixing with a tantalizing playfulness, and she wondered how it was even possible for eyes to reveal and convey so much as he did tonight? Shepard didn’t know.

Then Jane saw a glint of that primal fire in his eyes as he whispering Carlos Baute’s words in the final refrain seemed to loose some of his cool.  
Never losing the rhythm in their dance Steven pulled her harder against him with a quiet moan, his lips caressing hers and the surprisingly soft goatee sometimes tickling her mouth and sending ripples down to the ocean between her legs.

Hackett didn’t mind that his erection pressed against the fabric, his renowned self-discipline was quickly losing the battle against his infatuation and a desire stronger than anything he’d ever felt in his life. But he wanted Jane to know what he felt, the man, unclouded by duty rank or even his reason. With an immense effort Steven let her lips go to whisper the last sentences.

_I know that soon I will cross your path _  
._..remember and keep me in your mind __since my heart is hanging from your hands_.   
_Colgando en tus manos, belleza.._

As Steven translated the last words in his mother's tongue, sounding exotic and sexy on his lips, Jane found herself enchanted by the intensely blue eyes looking deeply into hers and brimming with intense arousal and tenderness.

It was as if she somehow got sucked into them.  
The last thing she experienced was the feeling of him placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

_Remember this_... 

Then the dream quickly faded away, she fumbled desperately for it but to no avail.

She woke for a moment, immensely wet and miserably aroused only to fall asleep again.  
  
But Steven and the banquet hall was irrevocably gone.


	2. To lay the foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Commander didn't wake from her strange dream just as their dancing began setting them on flame?...
> 
> And what if the dream, which isn't entirely a dream, also has a deeper purpose?...
> 
> This is the alternative, much more smutty, ending on the Strangest of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary says, it was an idea that stayed with me and now it comes to its fruition..
> 
> Either chapter deals with the idea that there is an important connection between the two, and that their budding love also benefits the galaxy against the Reapers.

Ashley watched the pair dancing, wrapped up in each other and not noticing anything or anyone beyond themselves, like two planets orbiting each other in perfect balance.

The couple was important, no _essential_ to each other, and even more so for the future of an entire galaxy.   
_They_ weren’t aware of that yet of course. Nor how beautiful the handsome, grizzled male, and the captivating striking woman in his arms, were together. 

Ashley observed them with a soulful, fond smile on her lips.

Those two belong.

Her chain of thoughts was interrupted by presence approaching her and silently a joining in her observation.

You’ve done well tonight, Ashley,” a wise voice spoke softly next to her.

She silently continued watching Jane and Steven dancing for a while longer, albeit the sparks now ignited and erupting between them perhaps made them ‘make out’ more than dance..

_Yeah, definitely the former, _she stated with humor and turned her focus to the figure on her left, who’s identity she’d perceived wordlessly even before he spoke.  
Who’s presence showed the significance of what was taking place here.

Coming _here_ was made possible only with Shepard's resurrection and honest love for the man holding her so tightly in his arms, like he never wanted to let go of her.   
  
“Thank you, but their mutual affection did most of the work, I think,” Ashley replied courtly.   
  
A patient hum left the man,  
"She will wake up soon..." Ashley's companion finally said in a serene voice, full of gentle wisdom. 

"But will it be enough for them? To connect and anchor them strongly enough in each other?", Ashley asked and she noticed the demanding eagerness in her voice.

There was a new moment's pause before the male voice responded softly.

"Your sense of friendship and duty is truly commendable Ashley, as is your will to help and prepare them in the challenges they soon will face..." 

“They need every help they can to acknowledge what is growing between them. And to find the resolve needed not to break under the weight they’ll soon carry on their shoulders.” 

“A fair point, child, and perhaps also naive.” The man smiled at Ashley’s frustrated demeanor and continued.  
  
”But if we let them continue now it might speed up that which is already set in motion, yes.”  
Then almost as an afterthought he added with a dry chuckle, “but they won't remember much details of it afterward, you know? That would make things a little too easy for them.”

Ashley snorted unintentionally and hoped he wouldn’t take it as a sign of disrespect.

“Fair enough”, she replied in a bit more respectful voice before adding.  
“Regardless of how much they remember or not, I bet even memory fragments of tonight only will do Admiral Hackett good. Reminding him he too has a heart...”

There was another amused chuckle next to her.  
"By all means... So be it then...”, the mysterious companion concluded. Ashley felt more than saw him disappear but threw a glance over her shoulder, and when she looked back into the banquet hall an instant later, the setting had already changed and the pair unwittingly found themselves standing in a large, circular room with a large gorgeous poster bed behind them.

With a mix between mischief and fondness Ashley whispered to them before she disappeared, "Have fun now, you two.."

....

It took a while before the dancing couple realized the setting had changed, caught up in the nearness of each other as they were.

Steven opened his eyes while one hand had boldly ventured downwards, inside, Jane's dress, and she'd once more snuggled her face into his neck, now and then brushing her lips at his soft skin there, sending electric chills through him.

"Ohh...look at this.."  
_That man smells heavenly_ Jane reflected for probably the tenth time when she heard his surprised exclamation and opened her eyes. She took a startled step back still in his arms and looked around.

“Ohh..”

"Well, _well_.." Jane heard him say in an amused tone as they noticed a large, old fashioned poster bed with thin, white curtains hanging down on its sides. And how a pleased smirk planted itself on his face.  
  
She untangled herself from his embrace to investigate their new environment - with the acceptance one could only have when not entirely awake.  
Walking over the floor with its chilly stone tiled floor Jane went over to the open, but narrow window, and peered out through its elongated, vertical shape. 

"Hah!, wherever we are, we're still in the castle, in a tower it seems" she concluded factually and turned around towards Hackett who stood where she'd left his arms, calmly and deliberately taking off his tuxedo jacket with blue eyes never leaving her curves.

"It's quite the view" she tried, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder and slowly approached the impassive, silent man who ogled her. Tossing his tuxedo jacket over a chair with careful, precise movements Hackett began removing his bow tie.  
"Honestly, I already had a hell of a view..."

His tone was low and rough when he put the bow tie in his pocket and added, "especially of your rear when you leaned over to look outside, cariño..."

He'd almost growled outright and went after her when he saw her bend over to take a quick look outside, and exposing her rear in all its compelling glory. He'd held back but it certainly made him grow harder again.

By some heavenly blessing or intervention they'd ended up here all alone, and damn if he would let that chance - and her for that matter - slip out of his hands. Dream or not, Steven didn't care and once more it hit him how real it felt. 

"Jane..." his he said huskily with a desire he didn't care the least to hide, as she slowly came closer. He continued to patiently undress, unzipping his black vest and threw that one too onto his jacket.

The new, sudden atmosphere of reflective seriousness engulfed them both, and neither of them smiled when Shepard carefully, like a curious predator - or allured prey maybe, approached him.

Seeing Jane taking her last couple of steps in swift strides back into his arms with the slit on her lower dress revealing an impossibly long and muscular leg, Steven let a hand brush over her bare thigh.

The shiver that left her was a fair, if not enough, reward for him. For now.  
He most definitely intended to listen to her pleasure sounds tonight.

"I want you, Jane", he whispered with hands caressing and grasping her rear again.

"Dito" was all she replied with a tiny smile playing at the corners of her full lips, before they met his in a fervent, deep kiss.  
Jane's eager hands explored his hair while his hands grasped her rear firmly.

”Oh, fuck _me_, but you...” she exclaimed when she caught her breath for a moment and he interjected,

"Such a naughty language you use, Shepard.. But yes_,_ I most _definitely_ intend to do precisely that...", with a dark, hungry glimmer in his eyes and small smile luring in his goatee.

Jane burst into that husky, enchanting laugh again that he never heard before tonight, but admired all evening nonetheless, and began to hurriedly unbutton his tuxedo shirt. 

"I'm well aware of my spicy exclamations, _mister,_ but what I was trying to say is that you're one hell of a kisser_." _

"Dito", he said in teasing emphasis and simply continued his hand's diligent exploration of her curves, stopping at her waist to pull her hips closer, so she couldn't miss her massive impact on him.  
The squeezing sensation from her hips felt so good on him too, he couldn't help his moan. Steven merely smirked with his face half turned away and a very mischievous, peering look in his eyes.  
  
“You such a shameless tease, aren't you Steven Hackett?” Jane burst out in frustration. She wanted him very badly, especially as she glimpsed a masculine, slightly arcuated chest and feeling that impressive erection of his against her hip again.

"I guess I can be under the right circumstances, yes..." Now the darn man grinned even, she thought.

Quickly she unbuttoned the rest of his stylish, white shirt and began to reverently uncover a surprisingly muscular and athletic torso, so warm and soft underneath her hands. His chest, more brawny than she'd imagined was covered with soft, short hair, and she couldn't help her muzzled whimper at the sexy apparitions before her.  
  
In a swift, caressing motion she drew her fingers from his waist up to his chest and pulled the shirt of his shoulders, catching his arms and exposing his marvelous torso, placing a few heartfelt kisses in the middle of his chest and inhaling his warm, earthy scent sharply.  
It made his body trembling and it was Shepard's turn to smile.

"I admire you offensive, Shepard.." he kind of whispered in a hushed, heated voice, and a burning expression in is eyes sent wonderfully aroused chills straight down between her legs,  
"..since it allows me to counterattack your flanks and make a push at your center from _behind..."_ and wrapped up his tactics by catching her hands with one of his, placing them at her back only to very gently, pull down the zipper of her dress and letting it fall. It did, leaving only a stubborn piece of its high neck resting on her breasts, stuck on her erect nipples..   
  
With a delightful sigh he freed her breasts from it and was finally allowed to take in the almost naked, but gorgeous woman in front of him..  
Shepard heard him inhaling sharply and once more saw that glint of burning embers in his eyes and the smile disappearing from his lips.  
  
"Dios woman, you are beyond doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." and with that swift conclusion Hackett cupped both his hands around her breasts, carefully squeezing them before he placed his mouth around one nipple at a time to let his tongue and teeth play with it.  
A long, tortured moan left Jane and her hands skimmed over his strong, powerful shoulders. 

Letting his tongue play with her other breast and nipple and listening to her silent moans of pleasure, he rose again and removed his shirt from his arms to throw it together with her dress over the other clothes on the chair, then Steven firmly nudged her towards the large poster bed.  
She sat down on the edge of the bed and let him remove her laced, beige string, and he couldn't help but to chuckle in delight at the soaking wet piece of delicate cloth.

Then he simply stood up before her, letting his eyes, dark and glossy of unrelenting lust, taking in her dark eyes and broad, fit shoulders, as she leaned back on her elbows. Then her firm, rounded breast with nipples still wet from his exploration, a narrow waist marking sensually rounded hips.  
Completely spellbound he finally let his eyes linger on what lay hidden between her legs, slightly separated so he could only glimpse her glistening core.. 

And the worship was indeed mutual.

At the same time Jane observed with her mouth gasping of pure anticipation, how Steven's large hands slowly began unzipping his black tuxedo pants, all the while holding her gaze with his own in an iron grasp.

When he removed himself of his pants and tight boxer and with his erection freed, Shepard quickly sat up to watch the proud marvel pointing headstrong at her.

Unintentionally humming out of pure delight she bent forward to let her fingers ghost over the length of his well proportioned, thick shaft, listening intently to the dark hiss at the chills her touch sent rippling through his body.

Even if gravity, uniform and his grizzled demeanor usually made him look ten years older, seeing him like this certainly didn't.

Steven Hackett looked like one of all those white marbled statues of naked Greek gods and male Adonis, and an earnest whimper of pure devotion left her at his stature.

He was more beautiful than she had ever imagined. 

With a firmer grip around his member she stroked him carefully with her hand and was instantly rewarded with new sounds of tormented pleasure from him. 

It made Jane wild, wanting dearly to taste him, so when he closed his eyes momentarily, relishing her every touch, she placed warm, eager lips around him, and let her tongue taste him with gentle movements up and down over his foreskin.

Steven's body shook wildly and he groaned in ecstasy, breathing heavily before pulling away from her lips, looking down at her with eyes shooting blue flashes of primal hunger.

"With those delicious lips down on me it will be over before we even start, niña..."

Instead he pushed her gently down on the bed despite her mild protest, and smiled with a mix of tenderness, regret, and mischief as he lowered his mouth to hers...

Lips and tongues met in pressing desire, and he put a hand down between her legs and thought he'd lose it completely sensing her incredible slick folds, exploring her with his fingers. 

Their ecstatic moans enhanced the kisses but Hackett badly wanted to explore her body more and with a great effort, he managed to break free. With intensely blue eyes, still locked onto hers, Jane saw his soft goatee and lips wander down to her breasts and make a new patient exploration before he slowly moved further down over her abdomen. And all the way down to her pubic hair, Jane felt and saw Steven placing sucking and teasing kisses that sent ecstatic shudders in her body - and a moist trail on her skin with every kiss. 

Finally he could take a good look at her core as he inhaled and savored her scent deeply. It was incredibly arousing, almost making him rise on his need and claim her instantly.

But no, not yet. Soon.

When his lips and goatee met her swollen clit in a brushing first lick, before he made himself at home between her legs, she cried straight out at the electric sparks it created in her.

Hackett feasted on her sex, licking and breathing as he came closer and closer to loosing his discipline all together. Nor couldn't he decide what was most amazing, her pleasure sounds or exploring her like this. 

He was obviously enjoying himself immensely, she too, but there was a climax nearing like a locomotive out of all control. Thing was that she really wanted to feel _him_ inside her as she came, so Jane put a hand on his forehead and nudged him upwards onto her.

"I want you inside of me when I come, Steven," she said in an almost pleading voice and felt his mouth and goatee equally wet of her juices as he bent down and demanded her to open for his tongue.

This amazing woman made him insatiable without even being inside her.

"Is that an order, soldier?" he teased when they came up for air.

"It is!" she gasped out as she could feel the tip of him already at her entrance and smiled,

"And you're obviously as longing as I am..."

his voice was rough and serious when she decisively nudged him to enter with her hands on his muscular buttocks.

Then both held their breaths in wondrous anticipation, eyes locked, as he slowly entered and carefully pressed himself inside.

A quiet, low gasp left him, and his body trembled as he began pulling out again. She felt heavenly, perfect. 

A tear of pure pleasure left her, overwhelmed by the intense sensation of him finally inside her and what his now dark blue gaze revealed and conveyed wordlessly to her.

They had longed for this moment all night

It wasn't until he began moving inside of her that they realized they had held their breaths.

But now as they began moving together finding their rhythm, her hips meeting him - their shared gasps and groans soon roamed the castle tower room.

The sensations of her surrounding him, contracting tightly was beyond heavenly and Steven wanted dearly to hold back and watch her every reaction to his movements.

But he was losing himself into _her_ more and more, and his thrusts and pace was becoming faster and more erratic longer with her hands and legs nudging him on deeper and more decisive inside her the closer she came. 

She was utterly and completely lost in the exquisite way Steven fucked her, just like he'd promised he would - and she loved it. Loved how this Adonis, as passionate and ably, felt in her.

_Who could have imagined this with the grizzled, grave Admiral?_ was her last conscious thought.

It didn't take long for her with all the exquisite sensations Steven created inside her, filling her with precise, deft movements and sometimes a shifting tempo.

Not even now, wrapped in his own intense arousal, did he stop his meticulous observation of how her ecstatic bliss formed in her eyes and face. She was so beautiful.

When her orgasm carried her away, Jane cried out with her back arching from the bed, trembling uncontrollably from the intense pleasure he gave her and it was enough for Hackett to lose the last restraint holding his own climax back. With fierce and wild thrusts he swiftly followed her into the blissful climax that drowned them both in its intense waves of ecstatic darkness.

...  
Something nonphysical, perhaps even spiritual, fell into place between them as his limp and wonderfully exhausted body fell into her arms. They merely looked deeply into each others eyes with no need for words.  
Kissing each other tenderly and a lot more patiently, they simply closed their eyes to rest.

Framed by the beautiful poster bed and it's curtains, the pair quickly fell into a deep sleep in each others arms, among the soft, white bed linens now moist and wrinkled by their passion. 

...  
They wouldn't wake up together, as this mostly was a shared dream after all, and they wouldn't remember much other than dancing intimately.  
But it had ignited the fire inside them nonetheless, building on the foundation of the immense respect, awe and budding love between the two. And it would add to their will and strength to fight, not only for the galaxy's survival but for each others as well. 

It was done.


End file.
